The invention relates to holding device for work pieces to be machined, having a fixture and a vacuum holding block which can be set on a fixture.
Holding devices of this kind are known in a great number of embodiments. One or more vacuum holding blocks, which carry the work piece to be machined, are set on the fixture. The vacuum holding block is held on the fixture, either mechanically or by means of vacuum, and, in turn, holds the work piece by means of vacuum. The work piece is held by suction by the vacuum holding block and thus prevented from moving. With different work pieces, the vacuum holding block usually occupy different positions on the fixture. This means that in the event of a model change, that is to say, in the event of a change from one shape of work piece to another, the vacuum holding blocks have to be moved on the fixture. This is normally carried out manually. Then the vacuum holding blocks have to be again locked in position on the fixture, which is done either mechanically with clamping devices or pneumatically by means of vacuum. Normally tensioning levers are used as mechanical clamping devices. Since these tensioning levers have to be operated manually, the great expenditure of time in repositioning the vacuum holding blocks at a model change is regarded as disadvantageous.
A feature of the invention is therefore to continue to develop a holding device of the type described above in such a way that the vacuum holding block can be locked in position much more rapidly.
It is advantageous that by means of an automatic or remotely-controlled mechanical locking device, it is no longer necessary to lock each individual vacuum holding block in position individually. Using the device according to the invention, all the vacuum holding blocks or groups of vacuum holding blocks can be locked in position together. This results in a not inconsiderable savings in time.